Blue Moon Rise
by Asphodael
Summary: Hibari, Mukuro. In the spaces of time before Millefiore moves, Mukuro makes his plans. And Hibari, too, is drawn into them.


Blue Moon Rise  
Author: Asphodael  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Amano Akira, yup.

* * *

Chrome sits in Hibari's study, legs tucked beneath her and back straight, seiza-style. Five and six and seven, by eight minutes her thighs are burning and the feeling in her feet are all but gone. Hibari does not speak to her or even look at her; he is waiting for Mukuro to make his appearance, and Chrome, with her own quiet pride, resists the urge to shift and waits. 

_Very good_, the whisper comes, at ten minutes, and Chrome is thankful to let sensation slip away. Her lower body is now a mass of nerves, pins and needles that will prick in full force when she stands again. There's a last thought before her mind blanks out, _Ah, Hibari-san is looking now._

------

The world through Chrome's eyes is a little skewed, a little narrower. It is not an issue that concerns Mukuro though, for whom perception is variable in the first place. Mukuro gives Chrome's whole image a taint of knowing too much, of sadism and apathy and hidden agendas.

Hibari launches from his tatami mat to where Chrome (Mukuro) sits, a ring breaking, a box unfolding even as the tonfa spring to his hands. The mat goes skittering until it hits the wall, one step - not even - and then metal meets metal and smiles.

And Mukuro chuckles and says to him, _Long time no see, Hibari Kyoya. You're getting predictable._

------

Hibari's first impression of Rome is 'disorganized', followed by 'too crowded' and, finally, 'ancient'. In the heat of late summer, the tourists stand out even when they try to blend in - or perhaps it is because they try that they fail. Hibari regards them all with distaste, slips into a by-way to distance himself from the masses. They annoy him, and he has larger things to concern himself with.

Past the fountains and the monuments, he strides; the maze of small shops and drinking pubs greets him, but he remembers the path of the line on the map and follows it diligently. Within easy reach, he's got half a dozen rings, more than enough to take care of any problems he might encounter. In any case, Rome is far from Sicily, where the ripples of Gesso and Giglio Nero's merger have begun to create waves.

The pickpockets of Rome learn quickly that there are other, easier targets than he for their trade.

------

"How do you like Rome?" Pietro something-or-other calls for more alcohol with one hand, reaches for peanuts with the other. He's of the belief that Pietro talks too much, but he's also learned the value of being patient. Sometimes. Sometimes, being direct is still the more gratifying answer. "I like to think it's better to hold shop here, y'know? Despite the hassle for the customers, y'know? You get that bit of security you wouldn't find were we still in Sicily, y'know? But an Oriental guy like you, you managed to beat out all the competition for these fine pieces, y'know? Your Italian is pretty good, y'know?"

"Rome is too noisy." Pietro is too noisy. "The rings, I'd like to see them." Patience can be valuable, but there's a limit to how much useless babbling he can take. He doesn't wonder at the lack of competition; Mukuro has always been good at setting things up.

"Ah, ah, the rings. Lovely things, y'know? Here," and the man shifts, reaching into his bag for a simple jewelry box. Opened, the box reveals two rings reflecting the soft light of the pub. These are the reason Mukuro has asked him to come. "About the payment..."

"They've already been paid for."  
"Oh! Yes, yes. Of course."

When he leaves, his pockets are more than two rings heavier. It is a fool who tries to cheat Hibari Kyoya. The trip is meant to be a favor, but he has never had qualms about profiting when the opportunity arises.

------

The Hell rings slip onto Mukuro's fingers easily, conveniently a perfect fit. Hibari waits just long enough for Mukuro to finish admiring them before drawing out two boxes. Mukuro stalls him, though, before he inserts his own rings and breaks the seals, "Wait." He waits.

Plans within plans within plans - Mukuro doesn't tell him anything but gives him a command; "Watch Millefiore, but don't move." Things are going to get interesting, he says. Hibari doesn't really understand what that's supposed to mean, _now_ opens the boxes and begins his attack. Mukuro, in the illusion of his own skin, indulges him.

------

There is nothing as satisfying as the shattering of bone beneath him, no matter how fake it may be. The eye believes what it sees, and for Hibari, that is good enough.

_Rip of flesh, twist, break. The blood tattoos the floor with dizzying non-patterns; you wipe it away, but it's never really gone..._

------

He hears through his sources that Mukuro has been defeated by Glo Xinia of Millefiore. Because he knows Mukuro, because he knows of Glo Xinia and keeps watch on Chrome for his own vested interests, the news only pricks at his curiosity. Millefiore is a familiar name; he's been keeping tabs on them since that night over a year ago.

Things are beginning to move, events beginning to unfold, and Hibari, too, begins to make his own plans. Rings and boxes, and in Italy, there is a man named Byakuran who draws his attention. (A long time ago, a man told him he was like a frog in a well. Now, there are more than enough things to keep him entertained, but some things from the past he's still trying to bite to death.)

He does not expect to see Chrome in Sicily, her diminutive figure heading toward him as he leaves the airport. "Be patient," says Chrome's voice. A taint, a taint, a predatory taint. Hibari likes the way it looks.


End file.
